herofandomcom-20200223-history
Morogo
'Morogo '''is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1989 live-action film ''Cheetah. He is a noble tribal boy who befriends Ted, Susan, and Duma. He later helps Ted and Susan go after Duma after she is captured by poachers planning to race her against greyhounds. He is played by Collin Mothupi. Personality Morogo is a very friendly and optimistic person and easily makes friends with Ted and Susan. He also knows the land very well and helped guide his friend on a journey through the African wilderness. He is willing to show kindness to everyone and doesn't care about them being different, as he is willing to defy his father's fear of the outside world. He has also shown to be very courageous, such as when he retrieves Ted and Susan's soccer ball that was next to a sleeping rhino. He was also brave running away from home to help the two kids save Duma. Role in the film Morogo is initially seen watching goats with his father. Two American teenagers named Ted and Susan are intrigued by the native and watch him through the bushes. When Susan take a picture of him, he is alerted to their presence. A goat startles them out of the bush and he happily greets them. They quickly become friends and he shows him around the plains and the local wildlife. The next day Morogo shows Ted and Susan his village. In return, they show them their ultra-modern (by 1989 standards) home where Ted teaches him how to play Pac-Man for Atari. Just then, their mother comes home and finds them with him, thus learning that they have been leaving the house. Later at dinner, Susan says that their friendship with him could come in handy because he knows the landscape so well. Their dad reluctantly agrees and lets them hang out with him. The next day after playing with his new friends, Morogo is scolded by his father for neglecting his goat herding duties. He says that he will still take care of his duties but he's been learning a lot from his new friends. His father detests his new friends because they are so much different from them. Some time later, the trio find an orphaned baby cheetah. Morogo finds the corpse of her mother, who was skinned by a poacher. Ted finds some weird markings next to the cheetah, which Morogo identifies as footprints. When Susan says that she wants to adopt her, Morogo is confused about why, but she says it's the only way she would survive. Their parents agree to keep the cheetah and they name her Duma. Throughout the course of the months, he and his friends are shown playing and training with Duma and his friends teaching them to play their games as well. However, their visit in Africa has come to an end, so Morogo decides to help them train Duma to hunt in the wild before their vacation is over. However, Duma gets captured by gamblers and their visit is up. The kids wish him goodbye and he quotes that their spirits will still the same earth and sky. Before the kids could leave, Ted realizes that Patel took Duma, so they head out to rescue her. Morogo fears that he can't go, due to his father's disapproval, but gives them instructions to get to Jamhuri. The next morning, he runs away from home to help his friends on their quest to find Duma in the uncharted wilderness. They eventually arrive at the poachers' headquarters where Duma is being held. The kids sneak in and Morogo keeps watch, but are captured by the poachers and put in a cage. Morogo almost gets caught, but manages to hide, while they start for the race. Morogo sets them free and they head off to Nairobi. On their journey, they realize that they're being pursued by their parents and the authorities, but eventually manage to make it to Nairobi Downs, where Duma's race is taking place. Duma loses her burst of speed, but Ted manages to get his whistle back and blows, allowing Duma to regain her endurance and win. The children are reunited with their parents and head after Duma as she rebels against the poacher who killed her mother. They manage to rescue her and are berated by their parents for leaving them, while the poacher is arrested. They eventually arrive in Cheetah Valley and decide to release her there. Ted realizes that they need to let her go right away and they notice another cheetah, but Duma is too stubborn to leave her owners. Susan manages to get her to leave and they quote "Though we are far apart, our spirits share the same earth and the same sky" as they happily watch her return to the wild. Gallery Hqdefault-1495594564.jpg|Morogo alerted by Ted and Susan's camera Cheetah1989DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.14.31_2017.02.17_21.59.25.th.png|Morogo with the duo Ted and Morogo.jpg|Morogo and Ted Morogo with rhinos.jpg|Morogo retrieving the duo's soccer ball from a sleeping rhino CHEETAH-Joke1.jpg|Morogo with his father. Ted, Susan and Morogo at Abdullah's camp.PNG|Morogo and the duo arrive at Abdullah's camp Ted, Susan and Morogo on their journey to Nairobi.PNG|Morogo and the duo on their journey to Nairobi Downs Ted, Susan and Morogo get caught by the police.PNG|Morogo and the duo get caught by the police Ted, Susan and Morogo arrive at Nairobi.PNG|Morogo and the duo arrive at Nairobi Ted, Susan and Morogo being chased.PNG|Morogo and the duo being chased by a market owner Ted, Susan and Morogo at Nairobi Downs.PNG|Morogo and the duo arrive at Nairobi Downs 2329492,69H2iumI4VaX8IyUhkiUDue6tFYnoSpGx6OldbNA+210RBN5mzBRRxQi6UMyhfhYngDK1tyCq69kIE0Vls0ppQ .jpg|Morogo with his mother Ted, Susan and Morogo watching Duma.PNG|Morogo happily watching Duma run back into the wild with the duo Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Supporters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Successful Category:Genius Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Self-Aware Category:Wise Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Rescuers Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Benefactors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Merciful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Pacifists